


All In All

by Huggle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Dark Sam Winchester, Jealous Sam Winchester, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggle/pseuds/Huggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This new gig isn't too bad, Sam decides.</p>
<p>Not when he gets to have Castiel helpless beneath him while Dean has to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In All

All in all, being the future King of Hell had its advantages.

Sam squeezed his cock hard, hissing at the pressure – the sight of Cas bound and helpless on the bed was enough to make him lose it right then and there. He drew a finger over the angel’s ribs, smirking when Cas tried to jerk away from him. “He’s pretty like this, isn’t he, Dean?” Sam glanced over his shoulder to where Dean was still bound to the chair. He’d had to gag him; Dean was screaming all kind of obscenities at him at first, which then switched to pleas and then back to cursing. 

None of it was effective, really, but he was starting to give Sam a headache. Besides, he wouldn’t be able to hear what Cas was saying – what sounds he was making – with Dean creating all that racket.

He moved lithely onto the bed, and leaned forward to press a kiss to Castiel’s lips. “You know, Cas, this is really all your fault.”

Castiel glared at him, eyes sparking with defiance. “Do what you want,” he spat. “But I will free myself and once I’ve taken Dean away from here-“

Sam slapped a hand across his mouth. “See, that’s what I’m talking about. Dean this, Dean that. He’s as bad. Ever since you came on the scene, you’re all he ever talks about. It’s like I’m relegated to second place all of a sudden, and I don’t like that, Castiel. I’m going to show you just how much.”

He had his little toys all spread out on the beside cabinet, and he picked up the cock ring first. Castiel tried to pull away – does he even know what it’s for, Sam wondered – but Sam pressed one hand to the angel’s hip to hold him in place, and slid the metal band over Castiel’s cock and around his balls. He cinched it tight, then tighter still, until Castiel bucked up against his hand with a groan of pain.

“Yeah, I know,” Sam said, letting a note of sympathy into his voice. “Wait until you’ve had it on a while.”


End file.
